The New Starter
by Darasaurus
Summary: Ryoma Echizen has now become a Starter for the Seigaku tennis team. Little does he know that the team has an unique way of "swearing him in". Rated M for sexual content and language.


**The New Starter**

Author Note: You guys know the drill. Dara x Starters of Seigaku. Sexual content. Don't read if you don't like anything I have included here. Enjoy if you do.

_Ryoma Echizen, the 12 year old prodigy of the tennis community, enrolled in Seishun Gakuen (typically shortened to Seigaku) shortly after his family returned to Japan. No sooner had he entered the school when he quickly became the topic of rumors'. Of course, this did not bother our young tennis player, for he had grown accustomed to talk about his talent. Once he played a few matches, he earned his place as a Starter for the team. This caused many of the upper classmen to gain a grudge against Ryoma, for 7__th__ graders were not allowed to play for the team. Other than that, Ryoma had it made. However, Ryoma was in for a shock. The Seigaku Starters had an interesting way of swearing in their new members.._

The day started out as a normal, bland day for Ryoma Echizen. His mother always chose to cook Western style breakfast, much to Ryoma's disdain. He preferred his own culture's food. Sausage and pancakes wasn't exactly the best choice for a tennis player who had practice in a few minutes. Still, Ryoma managed to wolf down his breakfast and head out for school.

"So, you made the team huh?" asked Mr. Echizen, Ryoma's notorious "opponent".

"Yeah.." replied Ryoma, tying up his shoe laces.

Mr. Echizen merely smirked at his son. Ryoma always tried to be so calm and cool. Nothing like Mr. Echizen, who was wild and exciting to be around. That, and the fact one of his favorite past times was looking at pornographic magazines, although already being married. Ryoma did not return Mr. Echizen's look and headed out the door. Karupin, the family cat, tried to chase after him. Mr. Echizen grabbed him by the tail, and flung him across the porch gently.

"You know you can't go with him. He's a tennis player now." Mr. Echizen scolded.

Ryoma took the traditional route to school. He passed by a few neighborhoods and went underneath a few by passes. Today, he did not feel like taking the train. He was already late as it was, and waiting for it would be useless. Plus, it was quiet this way. No annoying teenagers to talk about sports or girls. Ryoma was not interested in petty conversation. No.

Upon reaching Seigaku, he was greeted by his three "friends". They were more of annoyances they friends, but Ryoma tolerated them. Unlike him, these kids were newbies at tennis. Ryoma almost felt sorry for them.

"Hey Ryoma!" called one of them.

Ryoma lifted his head up and gave a curt wave. He knew sooner or later one of them would come over and talk about nothing. Sighing, Ryoma prepared for the worse. He sat his bag down on the bench and began to pull out his racket.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! You'll never guess what! There are going to let you practice this morning!" yelled the most notorious one of all, Horio.

"That's great." replied Ryoma, not speaking to anybody.

After Ryoma had gotten out his equipment, he jogged over to the courts. The Starters were standing around, surveying the courts. Ryoma was unsure why this was, considering no one was there playing. Perhaps they were making sure no one would try to play.

"Hey O chibi!" cried out Eiji, the cat like 9th grade Starter.

Ryoma cringed when he heard this nickname. He hated it. Ryoma was always mocked for being short or cute. He could never give off the impression of being tough and superior. It wasn't his fault he wasn't grown up yet. Plus, there was no time for such petty things. Tennis was a serious sport to Ryoma. It was more than a game. It was a life style for him. Yet.. He did not want to go pro. It was almost a paradox for such talent to go to waste.

"Can we just play today…?" whispered Ryoma.

"Not today, O chibi. You have to get sworn in. We were going to let you practice, but then we remembered what we do to all new players. Its after school though. You're in for a surprise."

Eiji gave such a disturbing look at Ryoma, that he twitched and adverted his gaze. Ryoma was now unsure about wanting to be on this team. The Starters were so strange, now that he thought about it. Tezuka, the captain, rarely spoke to any of the players. He just glared at everyone with the occasional order bark. Oishi, the co-captain, had the creepiest hair style Ryoma had yet to see. Takashi, the son of a sushi bar owner, had an obsession with his catch phrase, "Burning!" Then there was Fuji. Fuji was the genius of the Starters, with a jealous younger brother. Eiji, aforementioned, was cat like in his appearance and actions. He had amazing agility and speed, but his tendency add "Nyaa" to the ends of his sentences was immature and childish to Ryoma. He and Oishi did make an awesome Doubles team though. Ryoma could see why they were called the "Golden Pair". Momoshiro, nicknamed "Momo" was pretty much the most normal of them all. He and Ryoma could relate the most in their food tastes, but Momo was more loud mouthed. After Momo came Kaido. Much like Ryoma, Kaido didn't say much, but when he did, he always chose stinging words. Finally, there was Inui. He creeped Ryoma out the most. Not only was he the nerd, he had an obsession with keeping "data" on the players. This made Ryoma feel uncomfortable. Who could also forget the torture of Inui's juice? Ryoma had heard various rumors about what it does to you.

"What a weird group…" muttered Ryoma.

The other Starters did not hear Ryoma, and if they did, they would probably just laugh. All but Tezuka. Tezuka never laughs or smiles. Another odd thing about him.

After talking for a little while, Ryoma went into the dressing rooms and put on his school uniform. After he had put everything back into his bag, he proceeded to class. Today was going to be a long, eventless day. Or so Ryoma thought.

"What are you doing after school, Ryoma?" asked Kachiro.

"I don't know. I'm going to practice and get "sworn" in, as they say."

"That sounds interesting. Can we watch?"

"I don't care."

Ryoma just picked up his school books and left. The bell had rang, meaning his day was officially over. Aside from falling asleep in class and getting scolded, the day wasn't too bad. Ryoma had a decent lunch and read a few tennis magazines while his friends talked. It was the same old thing.

Upon reaching the courts, Ryoma got greeted by a hoard of streamers and balloons. The entire tennis team had prepared a special party for their "O chibi". A few bentos' where set up on the table along with some tea and soda. Everyone seemed so full of life for this event. Ryoma was so unsure why.

"Congrats O chibi!" cried Eiji.

"Yeah, you did well." Momo seconded, giving Ryoma a rough "noogie".

The other Starters were engaged in conversations about various things and all greeted Ryoma accordingly. Tezuka just nodded towards Ryoma as a signal that he knew he was there. Of course, Ryoma didn't mind. He didn't expect anyone to even care.

"We hope you enjoy your food. My dad catered for us." said Takashi shyly.

"Mm yes. The sushi is delicious. Ryoma, try some."

Fuji motioned Ryoma over towards the table and told him what kind of sushi there was. Ryoma didn't need that information, for he knew what he wanted. Grabbing a bento, Ryoma began to chow down. The food was delicious, and perfect for his aching stomach.

After everyone had eaten their fill and gave their congrats, the sun was beneath the clouds. Evening was approaching, and Ryoma had to prepare to go home. Taking his trash, he tossed it into a waste disposal by the restrooms and proceeded to leave. All of a sudden, he felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice who Ryoma identified as Momo.

"Home." answered Ryoma.

"Nu uh uh. We haven't finished your party yet. There is a special treat awaiting for you. You're old enough now, so you should enjoy this. It's a Seigaku special."

Grabbing Ryoma's arm, Momo led him into the locker rooms. The lights were dimmed, all except for one that had a faulty blink about it. Within the room, there were the Starters, eyeing him menacingly. They all stood in semi-circle, ready to receive Ryoma. Try as he could, Ryoma could not break free of Momo's grip. He was scared out of his mind. This wasn't what he thought it was. No. Ryoma knew them better than that. There was no way they would do this to him.

"All right Ryoma. Here is your treat. But first, we have to cover your eyes…"

Ryoma, once more, tried to pull a way. It was no use. The other Starters had moved in closer to him now, and he could hear them breathing. He felt like crying, but he chose not to. This was wrong. He had to get out.

"Here you go…"

Momo lifted his hand off of Ryoma's face and guided his vision to the center of the room. There, he saw a naked girl, tied up in silky pink ribbons. On those ribbons, he saw the words, "Congratulations Ryoma" written in light blue. Ryoma couldn't help but blush, and tried to turn his face away from her.

"Aren't you going to go for your gift, O chibi? We're all dying to see what you're gonna do. We each did something different, nya." smiled Eiji.

Ryoma still did not look at the girl. This was something he would see in a magazine of his father's. Not in a tennis locker room.

"I… don't want to do anything. She looks pretty though." Ryoma muttered, trying to see if he would weasel his way out of this.

"Of course she is pretty, nya. She's the most beautiful girl at school. Don't you know anything about her? I thought you guys were going to tell him…"

Eiji looked around the faces gathered there. No one showed any sign of informing Ryoma of the current situation. Sighing, Eiji decided it would be best for him to inform him. No one else wanted to. Clearing his throat, Eiji began.

"This.. is Dara, nya. She's our loyal cheer leader for the team. She helps attract crowds to our games and what not. Dara does what every normal cheer leader does. She cheers and brings us spirit. Whenever we are short on something, Dara always gets it for us, nya. She does something else, too."

Eiji grew quiet. Ryoma began to feel that same amount of nervousness he did when he first got there. He felt everyone's eyes on him again.

This time, Momo took the lead in explaining.

"Well, as you can see, Dara is a girl. Well, let me rephrase that. Dara is a woman. If you notice, she had all the curves and delicate features only found in fake magazines or on a woman who got surgery. She, however, is completely "unaltered", so to speak. Every time we get a new player, they get to meet Dara. With this meeting, they can command her to do anything they want. She's your's for the taking, Ryoma."

Ryoma turned a darker crimson once everything began to sink in. He was unsure whether this was some kind of sick joke, or they were all serious. This girl was to obey every command of Ryoma's, regardless of what it was. That all seemed to good to be true.

"This isn't funny you guys." Ryoma yelled.

"Hey hey. No need to yell." Momo said, patting Ryoma on the shoulder.

"Yeah O chibi. We're not messing around. We really mean it. This is your chance to use a beautiful girl to your advantage and without getting in trouble! What more could you ask for?"

Ryoma thought this all over. Never before had girls interested him, nor anything they could do. His father went crazy over any kind of pretty girl, but Ryoma, he couldn't find himself to do it. He found drooling over a girls underwear stupid and useless. Why even bother?

"Thanks guys, but I'm not interested. Save her for someone else. I'm sure she'll enjoy someone older than myself. Thank you for the offer."

Forging a smile, Ryoma headed for the door. Yet again, he was stopped by Momo.

"You're not going anywhere. Maybe you just need to be broken in. Dara, come over here and give Ryoma a taste of what you can do."

Before Ryoma could protest, the girl had come to him. Momo backed up away from the two to give them space. Blushing for a third time, Ryoma did not make eye contact with her. Instead, he stared at his sneakers.

"What's wrong, Master Ryoma? Are you being shy? You have no need to be.."

The girl had finally spoke, and when she did, Ryoma felt his body grow hot. She had such a seductive tone. The kind of tone a man wants to hear from a woman. The kind of tone that would send anyone over the edge.

"N-No.. I'm not being s-shy.."

Ryoma began to feel her breath on his neck. The ribbons were beginning to slide off, revealing her ample breasts. Ryoma had only seen breasts like these in accidental glances at his father's porn books. Now they were right there, in front of him. His member began to pound against the buttons of his boxers, though he did not realize it. His body and mind were thinking two completely different things.

"All right then. Touch me, Master Ryoma. If you won't, then I'll guide on the tour. Don't worry. I'm positive you'll like what you feel." The girl known as Dara smirked.

"Um.. Well um you see um.."

Feeling his face grow hotter, Ryoma could not form any words in his head. His thoughts were being clouded with things 12 year olds shouldn't be thinking. It wasn't right for him. He wanted it though.

"All right. You have forced me to do this…"

Dara grabbed Ryoma's wrists and pulled him closer to her. Ryoma felt her back. The silk touched his skin and slid down it smoothly.

"Untie my ribbon, Ryoma." instructed Dara.

Unsure at first, Ryoma obeyed. With shaky hands, he untied the silky ribbon and let it fall past her ankles. Now her body was in full view. He could see every curve, every inch of her body.

"Good boy. Now, I'm going to guide you."

Without hesitation, Dara grabbed his hands yet again. She moved them to her breasts and cupped them around. Ryoma felt how tender breasts actually were. With every movement, they bounced slightly. Ryoma loved seeing this. Feel a little more confident, he began to grab them.

"Mmm.. That a boy Ryoma. You know how to do that. Are you sure you haven't done that before…?"

Ryoma shook his head no. He had never groped anyone's breasts. He hadn't even dreamed of it before. Now, however, he wanted more of it. Gently, he moved her closer to him. She was so light and easy to control. It was such a feeling of lust and power. Ryoma loved it.

"Ah Ryoma… Move your hands down…"

Becoming uneasy again, Ryoma attempted to move his hands down. Now he was getting to the sensitive parts. He watched Dara quiver as his fingers reached the tip of her pink pussy.

"Hm… before we do that.. how about I please you?"

Suddenly, Ryoma's pants were around his ankles. Dara was on her knees, in front of him. She carefully unbuttoned his boxers and pulled out his member. Ryoma blushed once more, having her feel his erected cock in her hands. He frantically looked around to see what the Starters were thinking. They still stood the same way they did, almost mechanically.

"This might feel a little odd at first, but you'll like it. Believe me."

Grabbing a hold tighter, she thrust his dick into her mouth. Ryoma let out a moan as he felt her begin to lick around him. Sweat began to pour down his neck and his hands trembled. This was such an amazing feeling. No wonder why his father always wanted one.

"Mm.. mmm." Dara moaned.

Her tongue began to glide all around his cock. She licked every part she could reach in her position. It winded up and down his shaft almost in sync with her grinds. He could feel some of his seed begin to seep out of him. Of course, she was one step ahead of him. Once it began to come out, she lapped it up. The cum slid down her cheeks and onto her body.

"Aahhh…" moaned Ryoma, forcing the cock more into the girls mouth.

Dara smirked as he did so. Her tactics were working perfectly. It didn't take much for this boy to submit to her. It never really did.

"Do you like it.. O chibi?" asked Eiji.

Ryoma just nodded.

"Can we get to the group participation now?" inquired Momo as he fiddled with his zipper.

"I don't see why not." replied Eiji.

"Oh, its time for that?" asked Dara, stopped briefly to get the cum off of her mouth.

Ryoma became confused once more. One minute he was getting some head, and now everything had suddenly stopped. Before his questions were answered, his body was thrust downward. Dara climbed on top of him and forced him into her hole.

"Ahhhh…" moaned the shocked Ryoma.

"Too bad we couldn't play with me. Looks like everyone was getting impatient. Oh well."

Dara began to grind up and down on Ryoma. Ryoma cried out once again, as he felt her pussy tighted on him. It was such an amazing feeling. Her hole was so tight. He couldn't figure out even he, with such a small member he thought, could fit in there. Regardless, the pussy was perfect.

"All right.. This is the best part.." whispered Momo.

Once all the zippers had been unzipped, the Starters surrounded the girl. Smirking, they began to rub up and down her body with their own members. Ryoma found this really odd for he was not too much of a fan of bukkake, but he didn't care. Seeing this girl covered in cum, riding his dick.

"Nnn ahh.. Give me more you guys…" cried Dara.

The Starters obeyed. Each one rubbed themselves up and down her, in and out of her mouth. With her hands, she tried to rub their cocks and get more cum into her mouth. Each Starter called her names and degraded her. _"You little whore.. keep licking my dick." or "Yeah you slut. Get it all on you and in your face. Pleasure me. You know how."_ Ryoma was unsure if they meant what they said. Once Dara noticed the troubled look on Ryoma's face, she rode harder. She wanted him to be thinking of only this. There was no time for anything else.

"Aaahhh.. Ahhh…" moaned Ryoma, finally.

"Are you going to cum.. my master?" inquired Dara.

Ryoma gave a slight nod. His body was about to explode. The orgasm was on its way. The Starters themselves began to cum. Each one came all over her, defiling her body with their seed. Dara didn't mind though. It was ecstasy for her being like this.

"Yes…" cried Ryoma, ecstasy tears rolling down his face.

"Good!" grinned Dara.

With a sloppy kiss, Dara forced herself more onto the boy. He could not take anymore of this.

"I'm coming!" cried Ryoma.

Once he had been kissed and his member could feel the entire pussy, he released inside her. For his first orgasm, it was a strong one. Dara was a tad shocked at this. She felt herself begin to release her liquids onto him.

"Mmm! I'm coming too!"

The two came together like a couple would. The cum was everywhere.

Getting off of Ryoma, she handed him a face towel to whip up the sweat. She herself licked away all the cum that drenched her.

"So O chibi.. How was that for a welcome to the team?"

Ryoma did not reply. He just threw on his clothes and prepared to leave. Before he left, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Ryoma looked up and blushed. There was Dara, in her school uniform.

"Did I please you?" asked Dara.

Pulling his hat above his eyes, Ryoma nodded. He did not want to look at her, for the thoughts of a few minutes ago would rush back into his mind. He began to walk away again, but she stopped him.

"Here is my phone number. If you ever want to do something, call me. I'm always home. I hope to see you play. That'll be a treat for me."

Lifting up the brim of his hat, she gave Ryoma a kiss. Smiling, she trotted off in the opposite direction of Ryoma. He watched her until she became a black silhouette in the moon light. Sighing, Ryoma traveled home.

"You stayed after pretty late. What kept you?" Mr. Echizen asked, as soon as Ryoma got into the house.

"Oh nothing. I had some party thrown for me. Nothing new." answered Ryoma, taking off his shoes.

"Was it fun?"

"It was good."


End file.
